Thunderhousecats
by Savslut
Summary: Tygra needs to take his pill and not eat the Thunderkittens. That about sums it up. Pretty short and silly, this one.


Thunderhousecats  
  
  
  
Tygra and Cheetara sat at the dining room table sipping tea and discussing life around the lair.  
  
Cheetara calmly said, "You cannot eat them."  
  
Tygra grumbled, "Why not?"  
  
"They're your children."  
  
Tygra shuddered, "Do you always have to keep reminding me of that! I should've eaten them years ago! They're freaks of nature!"  
  
Cheetara tried to stay patient. She lightly touched Tygra's shoulder. "They aren't freaks. They are a part of you."  
  
"ARGHH!" Tygra stood up. "They are nothing but annoying little piss ants!"  
  
"They're thundercats!"  
  
"No they're not! They're freaks! They never grow up! All they do is ride their stupid spaceboards, fall off the spaceboards, play jacks, annoy Snarf, annoy us, pretend to mate and…"  
  
Cheetara interrupted, "They help us fight!"  
  
"They get in the way!"  
  
"They're your children!"  
  
"I should've eaten them like I wanted to, but you wouldn't let me! It's in our nature to eat our young if they're deformed, sickly, or…or…or FREAKS like they are! You interfered with nature!"  
  
Cheetara sighed heavily. "They're my children. I couldn't let you."  
  
"You're too soft on those piss ants."  
  
Cheetara snapped, "Stop calling them that! They're beautiful."  
  
Tygra cringed. "If you think they're beautiful, I no longer respect your taste."  
  
"I want to tell them the truth."  
  
Tygra shouted, "NO!"  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"They mustn't know, you stupid woman!"  
  
Cheetara snarled. She got up from the table and walked over to the cabinet. "You're getting too surly. It's time for your pill."  
  
Tygra turned his back. "Uh-uh."  
  
"You know you have to take it. You get psychotic without it."  
  
"I do not." Tygra folded his arms.  
  
"The doctor said…"  
  
"Feh, the doctor. Screw the doctor. I'm going downstairs."  
  
Cheetara followed him, calling for back-up as she did. "Panthro, Lion-O! It's time!"  
  
Moments later, Cheetara, Panthro and Lion-O were attempting to shove a tiny pill down Tygra's throat. He tried to wiggle free.  
  
Panthro said, "Come on Tygra, just swallow it."  
  
Cheetara added, "It's for your own good."  
  
Tygra kept on fighting. After an eternity they managed to shove the pill down. Tygra ran away over to the corner and with a "pooh" spit out the pill.  
  
Cheetara, Panthro and Lion-O sighed in unison. This happened every night for the last 5 years. It always took several attempts to finally get Tygra to swallow the stupid thing and tonight was no exception.  
  
After the sixteenth attempt, Tygra swallowed the pill. The three other thundercats sat down, exhausted, sweating and out of breath.  
  
Cheetara said wearily, "Finally. I wish we could just use an injectable med."  
  
Lion-O reminded, "The doctor said this was the only way."  
  
From the other room they could hear the sounds of cat gagging. Another collective sigh came from Cheetara, Panthro and Lion-O. They ran into the other room and saw Tygra up on Panthro's bed with his tongue extended, pushing his head front and back.  
  
The three others yelled, "No!"  
  
Panthro hollered, "Not on my jagadamned bed!"  
  
Tygra panicked and ran to another room, still gagging. The three followed and found him on the rug in the sitting room doing his cat-gagging dance. Again they yelled, "No!" and again he ran. They followed.  
  
Lion-O shouted, "Fuck! What's wrong with him!"  
  
Cheetara, "He doesn't like pills."  
  
Lion-O clarified, "I meant why does he have to puke on rugs and beds! Why not the toilet or the litter pan!"  
  
Panthro added, "Or at least the bare floor."  
  
"Exactly," Lion-O said.  
  
This time Tygra sat in the control room, hovering over the communications equipment. Panthro gasped in horror and tackled him to the floor.  
  
"I'd rather you puked on my bed!" Panthro yelled.  
  
After about another seventeen-thousand gags, Tygra finally coughed up the contents of his stomach. Onto the floor dropped the same pill everyone had struggled to get him to swallow.  
  
A third collective sigh.  
  
Panthro lost it. "That's it. I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He tackled Tygra again.  
  
At that moment WilyKit and WilyKat skipped into the room. When they saw the scene they both laughed. Kit chirped, "Boy, they look mad, don't they WilyKat?"  
  
Kat agreed, "They sure do, WilyKit. Do you think we should do something?"  
  
Kit pondered. "Hmmm." Then her eyes lit up. "I know, WilyKat! Let's go play house again, WilyKat!"  
  
Kat beamed, "Yeah, WilyKit! I'll be the mom this time and you can be the dad, WilyKit!"  
  
Holding hands, the twins skipped out of the room. Tygra suddenly pulled away from Panthro and charged them. Cheetara screamed for him to stop, but he ignored her.  
  
Kit and Kat turned around and their jaws dropped. Kit cried out, "Oh, no, WilyKat! He didn't get his pill yet!"  
  
"Run for your life, WilyKit!"  
  
The twins ran from the room with Tygra hot on their trail and Cheetara hot on his. Just as Tygra was preparing to lunge on the children Snarf strolled by. Tygra tripped over him and sailed through the air. The kids ran out of the lair and took off on their spaceboards.  
  
Tygra lay on the floor. Cheetara approached him with the pill between her fingers. "Are you going to take your medicine now?"  
  
  
  
…..stay tuned for more household adventures! 


End file.
